Gray Leaves
by karone-sakura
Summary: Ciara and her new friends are about to embark on a crazy adventure where she meets the Animorphs and has to fight terrifying aliens in order to save the world. OOC and no pairings.
1. Death

_**Gray Leaves**_

* * *

_Summary: Ciara and her new friends are about to embark on a crazy adventure where she meets the Animorphs and has to fight terrifying aliens in order to save the world. OOC and no pairings._

* * *

_Karone-sakura:_ I do not own Animorphs. Also When referring to myself I will be using KS. It makes my life easier.

**Ciara:** This great! Finally you have written an Animorph story by yourself!

_KS:_ If you want to read other stories that I have co-written be read The Parallel by LilManiac. Also read her other stories because she is great writer! Also read LittleMidgett and gpshaw. They are other awesome writers!

**Ciara!** Yeah go read there work!

_KS:_ Now on with the story!

* * *

_(Thought-speech)_

_Dream Mode_

**(A/N)**- Author's Notes

* * *

Chapter One: Death

"I love to swing... I love to swing... I love to swing my little ax. I love to play... I love to play... I love to play in the grass. Don't you see? Don't you see? Don't you see the graying leaves? For death has come... For death has come... For death has come for you and me..." On the wind carries a small child's voice.

"I love to sing... I love to sing..." Echoes throughout a large forest giving a very eery feeling.

Then in a clearing towards the middle of the forest sat a little girl sitting on the ground brushing her dollies hair.

"All must die... All must die... All must die today! For the time has come... For the time has come... For the time has come for me to kill again..." The child continued to sing as she ripped her dollies head off.

"For none will live... For none will live... For none will live to see the end of today..." She ended her little song as she stood up and turned around.

The little girl is not a little girl anymore. Her face is of a demons with large eyes. Her hair is pitch black and in curls. Her eyes are as red as the reddest red. Her dress is torn and is barely hanging onto her anymore. Her nails grow long and her already sharp teeth turn into fangs. Yes this little girl is not as innocent as she appeared to be...

A young sixteen year old screamed and sat up in her bed with sweat pouring down her face with eyes wide from fear.

* * *

Ciara

Hi my name is Ciara and I can't tell you my last name because I don't know if you are one of THEM. I fear for my life everyday and the lives my family. You may ask why so much fear... That is a totally valid question. Well there are these slug like aliens who enter through your ear canal and take over your brain and then your body. No I have not been watching the SciFi channel. In fact I don't really watch tv anymore. Well all of this started when...

I had went to bed early that night. My family had just moved into a new house a state away from my last home. We move a lot so I'm used to it. In fact I know I won't be unpacking everything for just in case we move again in a few months. The longest we stayed in one place was three years.

You might think my dad or mom is in the military or a pastor or something but they are not. In fact my parents are very rich with high paying jobs. It's just that their ambassadors so that means I have been all over the world. Right now my parents are claiming that we are going to stay here for awhile so that us kids can have a good education.

My younger sister is named Alison and she is seven years old and has a major sweet tooth. Its just the two of us kids. She is my only friend at the moment. We never stayed in one place long enough for me to make friends.

Any ways I had went to bed early that night when my cat, Snow Baby, started meowing to be let outside. He usually is a very good kitty but tonight he wanted to go out. I got out of bed to go see what was wrong with the stupid cat. My dad came in after bringing some garbage out to the curb.

Snow Baby got out and I ran back into my room and grabbed my jacket and slipped on some pants. You see I wear tight shorts to bed and its chilly outside and I had a tank top on. I put my shoes on and ran down the stairs and out the door with my dad yelling at me to bring a flashlight. I ignore him and continue after Snow Baby calling to him as he ran towards the forest behind the house.

I dodge trees and bushes as I run after my dumb cat. He stops in front of this clearing that is really big. He looks up at the sky as I finally catch him. I look up and almost drop him. In the sky was a UFO and it was crashing. I heard a twig snap behind me and I turn around to find a girl holding her dog and a boy holding another dog. Both are staring at the UFO.

I turn and look at the UFO before I turn drop Snow Baby and grab both the boy and the girl and begin to run. We just made it to safety as the thing crashed. I now have a lot of cuts and bruises from running through the forest at night. I get up and help the girl and boy up as well.

"What in heavens name was that?" I cry out as I look at them.

"I don't know. Who are you any ways? I don't remember seeing you before." The boy says to me as we walk back to the clearing.

"I just moved here. The name is Ciara and who are you two?" Both of them look at each other before answering me.

"My name is Alicia and this is Damarion. We are neighbors." The girl says as we reach the clearing.

There sat a large crater and in the middle is the UFO. I walk towards the crater when Damarion grabs my arm.

"I don't think we should go near it." He tells me but I pull my arm out of his grip.

"For all we know the creature in there could be hurt and who knows it might be friendly." I say as I make my way down into the crater.

The others remain at the lip of the crater watching me as I stumble down. I stare at the UFO trying to figure out what it looked like. For one it was made of some kind of black metal and is the size of a jet. Its shape is that of a egg which has something like legs sticking out of the bottom. I guess it's the landing gear. As I get closer I notice that what I supposed were wings were folded like bird wings. There are flaps at the back that are open and now that I'm closer to it I can see the windshield.

I look for a hatch and when I found it, it was already open. I look around the area to try and find the alien. When I look up I realize that I am on the other side of the ship and that Alicia and Damarion can't see me anymore. I continue to look around when I find a solitary figure lying on its stomach near the back end of the ship.

I run to its side and when I turn it over a see that whatever it is has wings and is humanoid. Its eyes are closed and it seems to be having trouble breathing. I place my hand on its forehead before I put my head where its mouth is. 'Its breathing!' I thought to my self before I backed away a little.

I look at it more throughly. It has long black hair and is pretty tall. Its hands are human hands and its head is a humans head. In fact the only thing that made him an alien would be the wings. I also notice that it is a young man around my age.

"Wake up." I say gently.

He groans as he tries to open his eyes. I gently grab his arm where there were barely any scratches and bruises and help him sit up. I look at his clothes and am surprised to find regular human clothes. He finally opens his eyes and all I see are forest green. I smile lightly as he opens his mouth to speak.

"Shhh everything is okay. You are among friends." I whisper as he looks at me in fright.

"Where am I?" He asks but then he sees his ship and he jumps to his feet.

He almost collapses again so I help him to stay standing. He staggers over to the ship and pears inside. He starts to cry as he finds the remains of his crew. I walk up behind him. I do not fear him, strangely enough. I felt like I knew him or something. So he collapses a few seconds later and I catch him before he hits the ground.

"Alicia! Damarion! Can you help me! He's injured and he weighs a ton!" I call out.

I begin to pull him up and out of the crater with Alicia and Damarion's help. As I set him down I notice that I'm bleeding and when I look up the others are too. So running through the forest at night wasn't the smartest idea.

"Mix blood." The alien dude says.

"What?" I ask.

"Mix your blood and then put it over one of my wounds." He mutters as he tries to open his eyes.

I look at the others as they look at each other and then at me. I nod my head and the others follow my lead. Instead of using one of the cuts from our arms I grabbed the aliens knife that he offered me. I cut my left palm and then hand the knife over to Alicia where she cuts her left palm and the Damarion does the same.

At the same time we all put our blood into a different cut and then gently covers the cut completely. Our blood mixing in with his and his mixing with ours. We lift our hands and to see that his blood is as red as ours. We then mix each others blood.

"We may not know each other well but we have one thing in common... This night under this full moon we discovered an alien and we felt compassion. May we be friends with a common goal." I whisper into the silent air.

"Agreed." The others replied.

Then a pain shot through us at the same time as the alien's did. We fell into unconsciousness together. I woke up some time later with a major headache. As I get up I notice I'm the only one to awaken at this time. I look myself over and immediately notice a difference. All my wounds are gone and I appear to be fine. That's when I notice the changes.

I can see in the dark as though the sun was up and my sense of smell is so acute now that I begin to sneeze. My nails grew longer and pointer making them look like cat claws. I feel my ears and notice they aren't on the sides of my head anymore. They are on the top and I can hear everything that moves. I also find that I have a long tail sticking out from just above my buttocks. I jump up and suddenly I'm in a tree looking down on the three unconscious ones.

I jump from tree to tree like a panther before I jump back down to the ground. I land on my feet and my hands before I straighten up. I had been hunched over before.

I run over to the others and take in there changes except for the alien's. Alicia is paler then before and has webbed hands and feet. I move the hair on her neck, she's on her stomach, and I see that she has a blow hole there and she has a bit of a hump on her back.

Damarion has a tail as well and it has a small rattle on its end. His mouth is open slightly and you can see long fangs sticking out. His eyes began to open as I check him over to make sure he is alright. His eyes are snack eyes and I jump back in fright. Alicia begins to stir and so does alien boy. I sit back in a crouched position. Soon dark brown, emerald green and forest green eyes were all on me.

The dark brown and emerald green were staring out of astonishment before they looked down at themselves. They squeak in fear before all eyes turn to alien boy. Damarion is flexing his arms while Alicia stares at her hands before she looks up again.

"I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused. My name is Rythin and I am a Soflotain. Soflotain's can take on any form but there natural ones are that of a human but with animal characteristics. We can turn into rocks, trees, animals and humans when there is the need." Alien boy says.

"What happened to us?" Damarion demanded.

"When our blood mixed you became Soflotain's. Not whole ones but half of one at least." Rythin answers patiently.

"But why did we have to mix blood?" Alicia asked.

"I would have died otherwise. On my planet there are families of four Soflotain's. When a leader is established then they all join blood even though they many have come from other families. They form new families every time anyone of the members die except the leader. If the leader dies then they all die. I was the leader from my ship but all my crewmen died." Rythin explains quietly.

"Who is the leader now?" I ask.

"You are the leader panther girl." Rythin smirks at me.

"But why me?" I asked alarmed.

"You took charge of the situation. That makes you the leader." He smiles at me kindly.

"Do I really have to be the leader?" I ask soberly.

"Yes you do." Rythin says firmly as I resign to my fate.

"Okay now that is done. How are we supposed to turn back into us? The humans?" Damarion demands.

"Concentrate on your old body." Rythin says as we each turn back into a human and he turns into a human as well.

"To change into other things, other animals, how do you do that?" Alicia asks.

"Just concentrate on what you want to turn into. There is no time limit so if you wanted to change into a dog forever you could." Rythin smiles at Alicia.

"What about our clothes? And what about our new true forms?" Was my question.

"Your clothes will change with you and all you have to do is think of your new forms and those parts will grow or change. You can you just change different parts of you. Like panther girl can have it where she can see in the dark without having to change anything else." Rythin says.

"Oh by the way my name is Ciara and this is Damarion and Alicia." I say.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Rythin replies.

"So why are you here Rythin?" Alicia asks.

"There is a war going on, on my world where rogue Soflotain's are trying to destroy our planet. My people are winning against them so those rogues are coming here to take over the world and force your people to do battle with mine. So my people are sending some of their troops to come here and protect your people. I am one of the leading commanders to be sent here. My ship had just come into the atmosphere when we were shot down by the rogues. So here I am..." Rythin tells us sadly.

"No way..." Damarion says.

"This can't be happening." Alicia says while I remain quiet because somehow I know that, that's not it.

"There is more. There are other alien's trying to take over your world too. So I will be helping you fight them as well. They are known as Yeerks and they crawl into you ear canal and enter your brain where they completely take over. Soon you become what we call a Controller. They can be anyone." Rythin continues.

_(This isn't real. I must have fallen asleep and this is all a dream.)_ I think to myself.

"I'm afraid this is real and that you are awake." I'm startled out of my thoughts when Rythin says that.

"I didn't say that aloud. How did you know I said that?" I ask.

"Its called thought-speech. You can project your thoughts into another persons head." Rythin explains.

_(This is to much.)_ Alicia thought-speaks to us.

_(Cool!)_ Was Damarion's thinking.

_(This is weird.)_ Was all I thought.

"Good your catching on fast. Now what are we going to do Ciara?" Rythin turns to me.

"Well I think we should all go home and regroup tomorrow. I know my dad will be very worried about me by now." I say thoughtfully.

"It is summertime still so we don't have to worry about school for another week." Damarion looks thoughtful.

"Let's meet up again at one tomorrow. We can go to our secret spot Damarion." Alicia says.

"What secret spot?" I ask.

"Its out here in the woods. Let's agree to meet at Ciara's house. That way we can show her where it is." Damarion answers.

"And what about Rythin?" Alicia asks.

"He can stay with me. He can turn into a female cat. That way I can tell my dad that, that's why Snow Baby ran away tonight and when I found this kitty and had to bring her home. Then tomorrow he can turn into a human teenage boy and go to our school. Your name can be Ryan!" I say excitedly.

"Its fine with me." Says Rythin.

"Okay so lets catch our animals and get going. Its getting really late. In fact what time is it?" I ask.

"It's a little after midnight." Damarion answers.

"Okay. Well I'll see you guys tomorrow." I say as I turn my nose into a panthers nose so that I can find my cat.

"Okay bye Ciara it was nice meeting you. Bye Rythin see you tomorrow!" Alicia and Damarion call out there goodbyes.

I wave to them before I turn to Rythin. He is sitting on the ground staring up at me as a beautiful black cat. I smile as I pick him/her up and then I grab Snow Baby and make my way back to my house. I open the front door to find my dad sitting on the couch looking worried.

"I'm sorry it took so long daddy. You see Snow Baby made a friend out in the woods and she is so cute that I had to bring her home. But I got lost out there and took me awhile to find my way back. Please forgive me! Can I please keep eh Midnight?" I beg my dad.

"Well she does look like a nice cat... If you can get her, her shots then I will let you keep her." Dad said with a smile.

"And she'll be just mine?" I ask.

"And she will be just yours." He replies and he stands up tp go to bed.

"Oh thank you daddy! Thank you so much." I cry with joy.

"You welcome kid-o. Why don't you get some sleep now. Okay?" He ruffles my hair before heading up stairs.

"Night daddy!" I call down to him as I run to my third floor bedroom.

My bedroom is the only room on the third floor. It is huge and has it's own bathroom and a huge closet. I walk in and set Snow Baby in his kitty basket. I then put Midnight on my bed before I collapse beside him/her.

_(Shot?)_ Rythin says worriedly.

_(It means I get to take you to a vet where they take a needle and put medicine into you so that you won't spread any diseases or anything.)_ I answer tiredly.

_(Are you really go to make me get some shots?)_ He asks now very fearful.

_(As your human self yes I will.)_ I yawn.

_(Oh and is that worse?)_ He asks.

_(Maybe... maybe not. Any ways are you immune to all diseases?) _I ask.

_(Yes and so are you.)_ He answers as he curls up into a ball by my head.

I then realize I still have my yucky pajama's on. The ones I was wearing earlier. I get up and grab my other pajama's before I make my way into my bathroom. I clean myself up a bit before I throw away my old pajama's. I climb back into bed in my new pajama's.

_(Rythin if you wake up before me can you make sure I get up by twelve?) _I ask warily.

_(Yeah sure.)_ He mutters as I set my alarm clock.

Soon I'm fast asleep. At first I didn't have any dreams but slowly I was sucked into a nightmare.

* * *

_Dream_

_"I love to swing... I love to swing... I love to swing my little ax. I love to play... I love to play... I love to play in the grass. Don't you see? Don't you see? Don't you see the graying leaves? For death has come... For death has come... For death has come for you and me..." On the wind carries a small child's voice._

_"I love to sing... I love to sing..." Echoes throughout a large forest giving a very eery feeling._

_Then in a clearing towards the middle of the forest sat a little girl sitting on the ground brushing her dollies hair._

_"All must die... All must die... All must die today! For the time has come... For the time has come... For the time has come for me to kill again..." The child continued to sing as she ripped her dollies head off._

_"For none will live... For none will live... For none will live to see the end of today..." She ended her little song as she stood up and turned around._

_The little girl is not a little girl anymore. Her face is of a demons with large eyes. Her hair is pitch black and in curls. Her eyes are as red as the reddest red. Her dress is torn and is barely hanging onto her anymore. Her nails grow long and her already sharp teeth turn into fangs. Yes this little girl is not as innocent as she appeared to be... A young girl around my age was standing there and the little girl jumped onto the girl and preceded to kill her._

_End Dream

* * *

(**A/N** Well I hope you all enjoy this story._

**Ciara:** I enjoyed it!

_KS:_ That's good! Now please review! I need reviews! KS is outta here!


	2. We Are the Gray Leaves

_**Gray Leaves

* * *

**_

_Summary: Ciara and her new friends are about to embark on a crazy adventure where she meets the Animorphs and has to fight terrifying aliens in order to save the world. OOC and no pairings.

* * *

_

_KS:_ I do not own Animorphs. Also When referring to myself I will be using KS. It makes my life easier.

_KS:_ This chapter isn't long but it is very informative so I hope you all like it! Don't be surprised if I don't update this often. Its not because I don't have an ideas... Its because I am now a working woman! So my time is limited on the computer. So R&R!

* * *

_(Thought-speech)_

_Dream Mode_

(**A/N**)- Author's Notes

* * *

Chapter Two: We Are the Gray Leaves

**Ciara**

I woke up with a start. I sat up while trying to keep myself from throwing up. I stumble out of bed and into my bathroom. I throw up everything from supper last night and some other junk. As I come back out I notice that Rythin is still sleeping and that it is now ten in the morning. Knowing I won't be able to go back to sleep I grab some fresh clothes and go back into the bathroom to take a shower.

**Rythin**

I woke up and stretched my back. I look at the clock and notice that its eleven. I look around the room to find that Ciara isn't in the room. I get up and wander around the room. Most of her stuff are still in boxes but from what I can see she isn't like most girls her age. Instead of make-up and fashion designer clothes I find one thing a lip gloss barely used, some blush and lots of jewelry.

Everything else simply suited a boy better. I guess I should tell you the lay out of the room. Well the walls are white but I have a feeling they won't stay that way. The room is rather large where it is almost the length of the house. Its more square then rectangular. There are two windows facing the backyard and each have a window seat.

On the wall opposite the windows is two doors and two more doors on the wall to the right of it. So basically when you enter the room and turn right there is a door and on the wall all the way to the left is two more doors. When facing into the room you can see both windows. On the right is a row of built in book cases.

The door to the left of the door on the same wall leads to a large walk in closet. The door nearest the corner leads to another large room that sits over the garage. The other door leads into the bathroom that is shared with the loft bedroom over the garage. The garage bedroom is a little smaller then Ciara's room but not as extravagant.

In between the two windows is where Ciara put her bed and a desk is sitting in front of the window seat so that she can sit down and face her room while sitting on her window seat. Books are already on the shelves and her dresser is sitting next to the closet with a tv and all that stuff on top of it. All her DVD's and CD's are also on the bookshelves. (Very large and long bookshelves.)

On the left wall is some pictures and there is a large trunk sitting in the corner. I walk over to the trunk to get a better look at it. I sat there still in my feline form looking at a really old trunk. I decide to go human and when I reach my full height I look at all the intricate carvings in the wood.

From what I can tell its made from a dark red wood with some kind of shiny stuff on it. In the middle of the lid was either painted or an actual leaf sat but not just any leaf. A gray leaf with little gold specs sat with that shiny look to it. I want to reach out and touch it but Ciara comes out of the bathroom at the time. With one last look at the trunk I turn back into my cat self.

_(You have a lot of stuff but not many girl type things.)_ I mention as I stretch again as I sit down on her bed and watch her run around the room.

_(I'm a tomboy. A girl who likes to do guy things. In fact the only difference is that I wear more girlish clothes otherwise I like to do everything a guy would. Like skateboarding... that sort of thing.)_ She answers as she hunts for something.

_(What are you looking for?)_ I ask patiently.

_(My sneakers... I thought I tossed them over here last night.)_ She answers.

_(Didn't you throw them in your closet?)_ I answer.

She looks at me for a moment as though she isn't seeing me. Then she smiles and runs over to her closet. No wonder she is so skinny. She runs around all the time. As she walks back out she comes over and pets me on the head and I begin to purr.

_(We have a lot of time left you know.)_ I say with a yawn.

_(I know... There is something I need to do before I can escape my parents.)_ She says as she sits down to tie her shoes.

_(Okay. Do you mind if I stay here then?)_ I ask quietly and she looks at me intently before she shrugs her shoulders.

_(I'll be back in a half hour. Hopefully with some good news.)_ Was all she said before she strolled out of her room.

I curl up into a ball and take a short cat nap. Suddenly I'm being shaken awake by an excited Ciara.

_(What is it?)_ I yawned.

_(I have some great news! You see I went down stairs and talked to my parents. I told them how one of my friends had just turned orphan two months ago and can barely support himself. I asked if said friend could stay with us in the loft bedroom over the garage and they said yes! They told me to tell my friend that he needn't bring anything that they would buy him all new stuff!)_ She practically bounced in her seat as she told me this.

_(And who is your lucky friend?)_ I ask stupidly.

She stares at me for a moment and then starts laughing her head off. I watch her curiously before I figured out who she was talking about. I blushed a kitty blush before I too began to laugh. We sat there for a good five minutes just laughing. Ciara was the first to start to settle down.

"You can turn human now if you want." She says with a lop-sided grin.

I grew and soon I am in my human form. Again I stretch before I turned to look at my leader and hopefully my friend.

"So when do I get to meet these parents of yours?" I ask.

"Tonight actually. My parents said that they would go buy some furniture today and maybe some time later in the week they will take you clothes shopping." She says before she gets up.

"We should get going. Its getting late." I say quietly as we begin to walk out of the room.

"No its not silly. Its only twelve in the afternoon. We still have an hour. I was going to take you out to some lunch..." She muttered as she continued down the stairs.

I now know another reason why she is so skinny. She has to walk up three flights of steps to get to her room. I shook my head as I follow her.

"No its okay... We can just wait for them and grab something from the kitchen." I say.

"You are such a party pooper!" She laughed.

I just shook my head as we entered the kitchen. Ciara's parents having already left and Alison went with them. I sat down as Ciara started to make lunch.

"What are we having?" I ask politely.

"Sandwiches if that's okay with you." She smiled at me before bringing me a ham sandwich.

"Its fine." I laugh.

We sit there quietly just eating and thinking about different stuff. Soon its time to go so Ciara runs back upstairs to grab her black backpack. When I ask about it she said that she will tell me later. Damarion and Alicia are leaning on the tree in Ciara's front yard. It appears that they are talking quietly to one another.

"Hi guys!" Ciara calls cheerfully.

I guess she isn't to much of a tomboy. She is wearing long black baggy pants with a white tank top with a black jean jacket over it and black and white skater shoes. Her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail and she has a black choker around her neck and some earrings in her ears. Her hair is black and reaches to about the middle of her back. She has grayish blue eyes that twinkle with happiness.

Alicia is wearing dark blue jeans with a light blue v-neck shirt with a dark blue jacket on over it. She too has a backpack and it's a light blue. She is wearing a chain necklace with a heart shaped charm on it. Its silver with little pieces of blue in it. She also has large hoop earrings and a ring on her middle finger of her right hand. She has regular dark blue sneakers on. Her hair is down and it barely reaches her shoulder. She has emerald green eyes and bright red hair.

Damarion is wearing black jeans that are just as baggy as Ciara's. He has black sneakers on and a dark green sweat shirt that has a hood. He has dark blonde hair which is spiked up and dark brown eyes that are very mysterious. He has a backpack as well it being dark green as well. He isn't wearing any jewelry.

I am wearing what I was wearing yesterday. Black pants and white v-necked sweater with a black strip going across my chest. I have a black jacket and no backpack. I have white sneakers on that are very comfortable. I have long black hair which is tied back into a low ponytail and forest green eyes.

"Hi Ciara! Hi Ryan!" Alicia cheerfully calls back.

Damarion just nods his head to us before looking back it Alicia. He whispers something to her before turning back to us. By now we have reached them and both are looking grim now.

"We found this place a few years back so you have to be very careful." Damarion started.

"We will!" Ciara says seriously.

"Then come on. It wont take long to get there." Alicia said.

Ciara and I exchange a look before we follow them. After ten minutes of walking we come up to a cliff. We look straight up at it before Damarion and Alicia motion for us to follow them into a dark cave. They each pull out a flashlight before entering. Ciara hands me a flashlight before changing her eyes into that of a cats.

We walk in silence having to bend down quite a few times in order to move on. Finally we come to what looks like a dead end. Damarion and Alicia look at us before motioning for us to look up. After looking up we can see that it is not dead end. Alicia grabs hold of the ledge above us and then with Damarion's help her climb up. Then he helped Ciara and then myself. After pulling Damarion up we look around at our surroundings.

"There are two tunnels. One leading to the top of the cliff and one leading to our place." Alicia explains softly.

We start walking toward the right tunnel. After walking for a little while longer we come across a dead end again. Ciara and I start looking for a ledge or something. The others laugh at us before pushing on a rock. It opens like a door and suddenly we are surrounded by light. Ciara hisses in pain and I close my eyes.

"Hey Ciara you make a good impression of me!" Damarion laughs.

"Well you try having cat eyes. Yes they can take in light right away after being in the dark but sometimes when there is to much light it even hurts there eyes." Ciara continues to mutter under her breath as she enters the room.

It's a large cavern with lights all around. A generator sits in a corner giving the room the energy it needs. In the middle is a table with some folding chairs surrounding it. Along one side has some couches and on the other is like a mini kitchen. To the far side has several beds and a med kit siting on a table nearby it. An old looking T.V. is siting off to one side with a radio and some more chairs. All in all the place is huge and is already filled with stuff.

"Over there is an entrance to another room. It's a bathroom we constructed." Damarion smiled.

Ciara just shook her head as she sat down on one of the chairs around the table.

"Nice place. Does it get cable?" She jokes.

"Actually it does." Alicia says smugly.

Ciara just shakes her head as everyone finds a seat.

"Is there another cavern that leads to the outside that we can use to put a ship in?" I ask.

"Yeah. We can show it later on. Right now I think we have stuff to discuss." Alicia says.

Everyone then turns to Ciara. She looks thoughtful for a second before she starts to dig in her bag. She pulls out a pen and a pad of paper.

"I think we should come up with a name for our group." She smiles.

"But what should it be?" Alicia asks.

"I thought up some ideas last night. I was thinking we should be called the Gray Leaves." Ciara states.

We all just stare at her in amusement but it got me thinking. On my world gray leaves are not very common. It is actually the symbol of an ancient family that disappeared a long time ago when I was young. To take on that name would mean a great deal to my people. It will show them hope that we will win this war.

"I agree." Was all I said before surprised looks met me as I looked up.

"Why?" Alicia asked.

"On my world it is a high honor to use that name for there family. A long time ago a family of warriors disappeared and they were quite famous. They were called the Gray Leaves. Gray leaves is a very rare thing to see... Sometimes it means death and sometimes it means life and power." I explain as they stare at me.

"Okay then I guess its settled. We are now called the Gray Leaves." And the Gray Leaves we became...

(**A/N** I know its short and I know I didn't get to where I wanted to be but I couldn't think of anything else that is important for this period of time. So now you know a little about the Gray Leaves.)


	3. First Real Battle

_**Gray Leaves**_

* * *

_Summary: Ciara and her new friends are about to embark on a crazy adventure where she meets the Animorphs and has to fight terrifying aliens in order to save the world. OOC and no pairings._

* * *

_KS:_ I do not own Animorphs.

* * *

**Warning: This chapter is filled with gore but I tried not to go into too much detail. Most its just blood and dismembered body parts. Not for the faint of heart. Enjoy the chapter! Oh and its not until like the end.**

_KS:_ I'm sorry it took so long to update this! I got sucked into my newest story Count to Ten. I have decided to try and get back into the swing of things. Please forgive me if this is a lame chapter because its been way to long since I have even looked at it. Oh and the animorphs will be showing up soon. Well please R&R.

* * *

_(Thought-speech)_

_Dream Mode_

**(A/N)**- Author's Notes

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"I think we should come up with a name for our group." She smiles._

_"But what should it be?" Alicia asks._

_"I thought up some ideas last night. I was thinking we should be called the Gray Leaves." Ciara states._

_We all just stare at her in amusement but it got me thinking. On my world gray leaves are not very common. It is actually the symbol of an ancient family that disappeared a long time ago when I was young. To take on that name would mean a great deal to my people. It will show them hope that we will win this war._

_"I agree." Was all I said before surprised looks met me as I looked up._

_"Why?" Alicia asked._

_"On my world it is a high honor to use that name for there family. A long time ago a family of warriors disappeared and they were quite famous. They were called the Gray Leaves. Gray leaves is a very rare thing to see... Sometimes it means death and sometimes it means life and power." I explain as they stare at me._

_"Okay then I guess its settled. We are now called the Gray Leaves." And the Gray Leaves we became...

* * *

_

Chapter Three: First Real Battle.

Alicia

We sat in the cave for hours just planning what our next move would be. Ciara is a great leader though I don't think she realizes it. Rythin is an interesting person... it would seem he has been to earth before because he knows so much about our culture. Stuff you can't learn from notes... more like experience. I'm going to have ask him about it some time.

Ciara glanced at her watch as Rythin and Damarion discussed the forest. Damarion is very into nature and knows this forest like the back of his hand. They were talking about different areas that would be good to use to train. Ciara had been reading over the notes she had taken during the meeting. That is until she looked at her watch. Me I was just staring at this weird group of people around me. All so different... its hard to believe that we are going to be and are friends.

Ciara is a mixture of a girly girl and a tomboy. She loves to do boy things and acts almost like one but on the other hand she can dress like a girl. Has a lot of fashion and is into jewelry. (She and I talked a little while ago about ourselves.) She has a strong heart and is a fearless leader. How I know that I'm not sure. I just sense it. It radiates off her when she talks about what she believes.

Damarion I have known since pre-k. We've been best friends since I defended him against some mean boys in my class. Damarion had been the new boy and a strange one at that. He loves nature and animals though he doesn't let anyone know that side of him. He is mister tough guy who doesn't take anything from anyone. He can be very mysterious which drives the girls wild. He is rather handsome... Almost a pretty boy. I say almost because he doesn't act like one. He isn't full of himself.

Rythin, or should I say Ryan, is a very odd character. He is rather handsome in a down to earth kind of way. He is totally into technology, science, training the body, and other stuff. He is a geek which collided with a athlete to form some weird being that is half and half. He knows a lot about everything. Almost a know it all but he doesn't flaunt it. He has a lot of muscles and is an honest guy who only lies when he has too.

Me I''m a girly girl who doesn't mind getting her hands dirty. I wear all the latest clothes and I love shopping but like the others I have another side. I'm into nature as well. Nature and animals. Just like Damarion. I think its why we get along so well but when at school... I'm a cheerleader... one of the most popular girls at school. I get good grades and love to dance. I take lessons and stuff in ballroom, hip hop, and ballet. Though I dropped ballet two years ago. Didn't like is as much as the others.

Well back to what we were doing. Ciara looked at her watch and jumped to her feet. She had been siting at the table still while the boys had moved to the couches where Damarion had his maps stored on a bookshelf next to one of the couches. I sat across from Ciara but am able to see the boys from how I sat. Ciara looked slightly alarmed at what time it was. I looked at my own watch and soon joined her in standing up and looking alarmed.

"I was supposed to be home two hours ago!" She screeched.

"So was I! My mom is sooo going to kill me!" I cried as I rushed to gather my things.

Damarion looked at his watch and with a soft curse he too was running around. It is eight o'clock at night. We had all missed our suppers and are probably ground for the next week. With Ryan running behind us we ran out of the cave as though it were on fire. He had a slightly panicked look on his face as well. We ran through the forest at top sped.

I came to a stop for a moment because I was having a hard time breathing all of a sudden. I never lose my breath unless I've been running for hours which I have done before. The others stopped just behind me to catch there breaths. I don't know about Ryan and Ciara but Damarion and I shouldn't have lost our breath like that. Though we never had to run through the cave before because of being late to get home so maybe that was it.

Music filled the air as soon as we caught our breaths. We looked at each other before turning to where the music was coming from. Like in a trance we made our way to the singer of a sweet child's song.

"I love to swing... I love to swing... I love to swing my little ax. I love to play... I love to play... I love to play in the grass. Don't you see? Don't you see? Don't you see the graying leaves? For death has come... For death has come... For death has come for you and me..." Carried the small child's voice.

"I love to sing... I love to sing..." Echoed the little girl's song in my heart making me feel weird.

Then in a clearing towards the middle of the forest sat a little girl sitting on the ground brushing her dollies hair. We stopped at the edge of the clearing to watch her as she played and sang her sweet song. I don't think anyone was paying attention to the song itself.

"All must die... All must die... All must die today! For the time has come... For the time has come... For the time has come for me to kill again..." The child continued to sing as she ripped her dollies head off.

I felt my eyes open as though for the first time. I found myself on the ground looking sideways at my friends. Each have a dazed look in there eyes.

"For none will live... For none will live... For none will live to see the end of today..." She ended her little song as she stood up and turned around.

I looked at her and screamed which brought the others attention back to the little girl. She began to change into a hideous form of a demon child.

"A Rogue..." Ryan whispered as he struggled to get up.

Soon all of us had pulled ourselves up from the ground. Looking around the peaceful clearing we begin to notice strange things. All around us on the trees and bushes was red stuff dripping to the ground. A sinking feeling brought my attention back to the Rogue.

"Ah a Soflotain. A new family you have." She sneered.

"Who are you?" Came Ciara's shaky voice.

"I am the Rogue known as Ebony. The dark beauty." She grinned as Ryan gulped.

_(We have to get away from here.)_ Ryan whispered to us using thought-speech.

_(She's killed human's Rythin. We can't let her live.)_ Came Ciara's defiant reply.

_(You don't understand. We're not ready to face a high ranking Rogue. I'm not even ready.)_ Ryan answered.

_(What if she kills aga...)_ Ciara didn't get to finish her sentence because Ebony had started attacking us.

_(Ciara!)_ I screamed as she was cut open in the stomach.

_(Run!)_ She screamed as she fought back.

The child being really strong which surprised us. I ran at the demon child and was able to kick her head before grabbing Ciara's hand. We ran for all we were worth. We stopped to catch our breath because we had lost Ebony as well as ourselves and the others.

"Thank you." Ciara gasped out as she struggles to breathe.

"Let me see your stomach." I ordered.

She slid to the ground and moved her hand from her stomach. It had stopped bleeding and didn't seem to be too serious. I dug in my bag to find something to treat her stomach. After finding a bandage and cleaning her wound we finally looked around us. We each screamed so loudly I'm sure our parents could have heard us.

All around us were human skeletons and bodies some more recent then others. Some still bleeding... while others had been chopped up. A leg here and an arm there. Heads hung in the trees from ropes wrapped around there foreheads. Each face was filled with fear... with terror. The smell was what finally hit us. We both started barfing everything we had eaten today.

We heard some rustling leaves behind us. We turned as we screamed again before two hands were put over our mouths.

_(Be quiet you two. She'll find us otherwise.)_ Damarion's voice in my head.

_(Look around you.)_ Ciara whispered.

The boys paled as they looked around at the dozen's of body parts that littered the forest floor. All of the dead people here are young people who had gone missing in the last few months. Some I even knew and were friends with. I feel tears start to well up in my eyes. I turn away as I hear the guys throw up as well.

_(We have to get out of here.)_ Came Ciara's soft voice of reason.

_(Where do we go? For all we know we could lead her back to our families and not know it.)_ Damarion bitterly muttered.

_(We should fight her...)_ I say.

They look at me like I'm weird but then they look around us again at all the gore and nodded there heads including Ryan.

_(We have to plan this carefully though.)_ Ciara announced.

_(How much do you know about Ebony Ryan?)_ I ask.

_(She is one of the top ranking Rogues. She works alone and can hypnotize anyone into coming to her by singing to them. Her real form is the demon but when she goes human she usually goes as a child with black hair or a young adult. Never older then a young adult. She lures children and young adults leaving the adults to her comrades.)_ Ryan told us.

_(Very interesting...)_ Ciara mutters.

_(What are you thinking?)_ Damarion asks as we move away from the horror filled clearing.

Ciara led the way as we walked. Every once in awhile she would hold her stomach in pain but no one said anything about it though I could tell the others were concerned. Ten minutes later we reached the top of our cliff. I looked at her in surprise in having found it when we had been so lost before.

_(I have an idea. She only attracts young children and young adults. Though as we saw she specializes in children. I think we should shift into younger children to lure her to us. From there we will then shift into adults so she won't be able to hypnotize us with her song. Once she gives up on that we can shift to our real forms or an animal. We will surround her and proceed to dispose of her. Right Ry? That's what were supposed to them right?)_ She asked.

_(Yeah... Interesting plan. It just might work. We outnumber her by a lot.)_ Came Ryan's reply.

_(Okay lets get going then.)_ Ciara began to shift into a younger looking Ciara.

Our clothes shrunk with us as we changed into our younger selves. Seconds later the song can be heard ringing throughout the trees. It was coming from behind us. Ciara gave us a look before she turned around and pretended to be hypnotized by the song. Soon young Ebony stepped out from behind a tree.

"Would you like to be friends with me?" She asked sweetly having not yet realized who we are.

"No." Came Ciara's reply as she shifted into an adult.

The rest of us follow along with the plan. Ebony looks confused for a second before she started singing again. When nothing happened she changed into her demon form. We then took on our forms as well. Then I decided my dolphin parts would not help in this fight so I shifted into a white tiger my favorite cat in the cat family.

Ciara and I sprang forward at the same time while Damarion slid into the shadows and Ryan took to the air. Ryan drive bombed Ebony to distract her as we each got into our positions. Then as one we all attacked. I grabbed a hold of one of her arms sinking my teeth into her skin.

I was thrown off a second later. I land on my feet and then I attack again. I lost track of what the others were doing. I continued to attack until she couldn't stand anymore. I am able to pin her down by having a paw on each of her arms and legs. I snarl angrily in her face as she shows true fear.

Just as I'm about to finish her off I'm thrown off her. I look up at who ever knocked me into a tree. There stood a young man with red eyes and hair. He scooped Ebony up and flew off. Another Rogue I suppose. I shift back to human before I look for the others. Ryan has a broken wing but seems okay. Damarion looks a little roughed up but nothing to worry about that can be seen. Ciara... well she took the most damage out of us all.

She limped over to Ryan. Blood spilled from her stomach and her right leg and she has a head wound. She falls to the ground just before she reaches Ryan. I run forward to see if she is all right. I look for my back pack only to find it had fallen over the edge of the cliff.

"What happened?" I ask my voice filled with worry.

"Ebony got a cheap shot in while you were flying through the air when we all first attacked. Then when bird boy flew in to rescue Ebony he managed to throw Ciara into a tree." Damarion muttered as he helped me with Ciara's wounds.

"That wasn't fun..." Was all Ciara said before she passed out.

"This is going to be a long night..." I mutter as Ryan shifts human with a face filled with pain as his wing was absorbed into his back.

"Is you wing going to be okay?" Damarion asked after a minute of silence.

"Yeah... It will heal in my body. It should take a day or two." Ryan answered tiredly.

"And Ciara?" I ask.

"Should be fine in two hours. Soflotain's heal very quickly." He answered.

"I think we should head back to the cave until morning. We'll call our parents and let them know we got held up and that were going to spend the night at each others houses." Damarion said.

"Ciara's family will be harder to convince. I was supposed to meet them tonight and what if they called each other already?" Ryan asked.

"Our parents are used to this so no worries about them. We told them we have a club house in the woods and they let us stay there every once in a while. You can shift into Ciara and convince her parents to let her stay with us at the club house. Though they have never seen it before." I say as we reach the cave.

"We can give it a try." Ryan conceded as we place Ciara on bed next to the medical supplies.

Ryan called Ciara's parents and they bought our half truth. Damarion and I then called our parents and they said it was okay. I then walked over to the kitchen area and pulled out some food. Ciara stirred slightly at the smell of food but stayed asleep. Damarion got out some blankets and pillows and Ryan turned the tv on. He watched the news as well all got ready for a long night.

* * *

_KS:_ No suspense this time. Sorry. Well I hope you all liked the chapter.

**Ciara:** Why is it always me?

_KS:_ I love torturing my characters. You happen to be my favorite.

Damarion: _snorts_ Better you then me.

_KS:_ Well please R&R! I know its been a long time since I last updated this. I just really got into my new story! Please forgive me!

_Alicia:_ I'm sure they will once they see this chapter.

_KS:_ _nods_ Well until next time! This is karone-sakura saying adios for now!


	4. Animorphs Entrance

_**Gray Leaves

* * *

**_

_Summary: Ciara and her new friends are about to embark on a crazy adventure where she meets the Animorphs and has to fight terrifying aliens in order to save the world. OOC and no pairings._

* * *

_KS:_ I do not own Animorphs.

_KS:_ Well I hope you all like this chapter. The reason I gave the warning and moved the rating up is because I don't want to be reported. Or have my story taken off. So please forgive me if you think that it was unnecessary. This should be a calm chapter so no worries. Please R&R.

* * *

_(Thought-speech)_

_/Dream Mode/_

(**A/N**)- Author's Notes

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"What happened?" I ask my voice filled with worry._

_"Ebony got a cheap shot in while you were flying through the air when we all first attacked. Then when bird boy flew in to rescue Ebony he managed to throw Ciara into a tree." Damarion muttered as he helped me with Ciara's wounds._

_"That wasn't fun..." Was all Ciara said before she passed out._

_"This is going to be a long night..." I mutter as Ryan shifts human with a face filled with pain as his wing was absorbed into his back._

_"Is you wing going to be okay?" Damarion asked after a minute of silence._

_"Yeah... It will heal in my body. It should take a day or two." Ryan answered tiredly._

_"And Ciara?" I ask._

_"Should be fine in two hours. Soflotain's heal very quickly." He answered._

_"I think we should head back to the cave until morning. We'll call our parents and let them know we got held up and that were going to spend the night at each others houses." Damarion said._

_"Ciara's family will be harder to convince. I was supposed to meet them tonight and what if they called each other already?" Ryan asked._

_"Our parents are used to this so no worries about them. We told them we have a club house in the woods and they let us stay there every once in a while. You can shift into Ciara and convince her parents to let her stay with us at the club house. Though they have never seen it before." I say as we reach the cave._

_"We can give it a try." Ryan conceded as we place Ciara on bed next to the medical supplies._

_Ryan called Ciara's parents and they bought our half truth. Damarion and I then called our parents and they said it was okay. I then walked over to the kitchen area and pulled out some food. Ciara stirred slightly at the smell of food but stayed asleep. Damarion got out some blankets and pillows and Ryan turned the tv on. He watched the news as well all got ready for a long night.

* * *

_

Chapter Four: Animorphs Entrance.

Damarion

Ciara was fine after two hours of sleep. All signs of injury gone. Where there were cuts are now very thin white scars that aren't noticeable to the untrained eye. She woke up with a headache and a scream that scared everyone to death. She told us she had a nightmare but no one pushed for information. She looked so scared that we didn't have a heart to ask her to tell us. When she is ready she may tell us or she may take it to her grave. Its up to her.

Everyone had been doing there own things at the time. I was reading a book about wildlife to help think of some good shifts for a fight What the advantages the animal had and what there weakness are. Ryan was watching tv and Alicia was staring off into space deep in thought. Which is why we all jumped when Ciara screamed. No one was expecting her to awake until morning.

Ryan was still in considerable pain so when he jerked he cried out. That night he slept on the couch on his stomach even though he could have slept on a bed because we have enough. We brought in some extra beds awhile ago. Ciara didn't fall asleep until sometime early that next morning.

The following week was long and tiresome. Training and being watchful because Ebony is out there somewhere. She is a Soflotain so that means she is most probably out there somewhere training to beat us. We have to be ready for anything. So that long week wasn't filled with fun like it would have been the week before school. We never trained in the same area because we feared an ambush.

Today school is going to start. Ciara is nervous because well its her first day in a new school. Ryan will be joining us so he too is very nervous. Alicia and I have tried to calm there fears but sometimes telling a person everything will be alright doesn't always work. Especially if you have moved a lot. The people here are very together. Our town being on the small side after all.

I woke up in my dark forest green room. Everyone in this neighborhood is wealthy. Meaning my room is huge and has everything a spoilt brat would have. Except I'm not a spoilt brat. My parents bought me all this junk because there not home. There always working and I'm an only child. I rarely spend time in my room any ways. I pretty much sleep in here and pretend to play with the games when my parents are home. The house keeper is a good friend of mine. He lets me do what I want as long as I let him know. He acts more like my father then my father does.

I got up and stretched while looking around at all the rich people looking items. I walk over to my wardrobe stepping inside to find my new school clothes. After finding them I take a quick shower before grabbing a bite to eat before I hope onto my bike. Good thing school isn't very far away. I go to a public school but that's all I'll tell you about it. We are at war after all.

Alicia, Ryan, and Ciara are waiting for me at the corner. A few days ago Ryan got his new clothes. Which is good because before he was borrowing my clothes and lets just say I'm not going to wear them again. Everyone is wearing there trademark colors. Mine being green, Ciara's being black and silver, Ryan's being white and Alicia's being blue. I won't go into detail about what there wearing because who cares!

We rode to school together. The first day is boring as ever but hey I get to see some old friends. Jake and Marco are my main friends besides Alicia. Alicia hangs out with Jake's cousin Rachel who loves to shop as much as Alicia. Cassie is Rachel's best friend but her and Alicia get along well because of there love of nature.

I sit in first period class with the goof ball Marco on one side of me and the laid back kind of guy Jake on the other. I'm just the quiet one who rarely gives his opinion. Behind me is Alicia who has the same first period. In fact our schedule is the same. So is Ciara and Ryan. I think Ciara did some rearranging when she visited the main office this morning.

She fits in well with these two knuckleheads I call friends. So does Ryan but I think Ciara hangs out with the girls more because I guess she feels the need. She could fit in with any group in the school. Her family being the richest of us all. Yet she wanted to mingle with us "poor" people.

"Hey Jake I hear Rachel and Cassie are going to the mall this Friday with Alicia and Ciara going along." I say just before class starts.

"Your point being?" He asks.

He really isn't that all mighty... but he does have his moments. He sort of leads our little group though we would never actually hang out with the girls. Ryan sat in front of me quietly.

"Knowing Rachel they'll be out pretty late. Maybe we should tag along. Maybe go to the arcade." I suggested.

He looked at me like I was weird but then he nodded. Marco wasn't paying attention to the conversation because he was busy getting Rachel mad. Rachel is forced to sit behind him and he always turns around to joke around which sometimes involves him getting hurt.

"Hey Marco doing anything this Friday?" Jake called out just as Marco was going for his punch line.

"No what do you have in mind?" He called back while turning around.

"Damarion and I are going to hang out the mall. Coming?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." Said Marco before turning around to finish the joke only to get hit on the arm by Rachel.

Did I mention that Rachel and Ciara are a lot alike? Rachel loves fashion. Ciara loves jewelry and accessories. Rachel has a short temper. Ciara has a shorter temper. Both can be very violent if you get them mad enough. Need I say more?

"Well that takes care of that." Jake mutters before turning to the front.

I look at Ryan trying to read him. He has been very quiet ever since he walked into school. I tap his shoulder and he looks at me tiredly.

"What's up?" I whisper as the teacher calls for quiet.

"Ciara had another nightmare last night. She screamed so loud I'm surprised you didn't hear it. After that I couldn't sleep and she keeps refusing to tell me her dream." Ryan sighs.

I look over at Ciara who is currently looking out the window. She doesn't seem to be paying attention to what's going on around her.

_(Alicia.)_ I call out softly.

_(Yeah?)_ She calls back through thought-speech.

_(Something's bothering Ciara. Can you talk to her about it?)_ I ask.

_(I can try but I think a dream's been bothering her. I asked Ryan about it this morning.)_ She answers as she writes down what the class was going to be like and whatever else the teacher was saying.

_(I just asked him about it now. Guess I was lost in my own world this morning.)_ I finally say before looking at the teacher just as the bell rung.

The rest of that first week of school was the same. Lectures about what was going to happen this year. The first homework assignments being handed out. Ciara and Ryan being welcomed into our little group and Ciara having nightmares every other night. Though she isn't screaming anymore just tossing and turning. Ryan was finally able to get some sleep but all of us are worried about our leader... Something is terribly wrong.

We walked into the mall as two separate groups but met up at the food court. We met up with this guy named Tobias that Jake and Rachel had met in school. He joined us but you can tell he was uncomfortable with all this bonding and what not. Just as I had told Jake on Monday... Rachel had them all running around until almost closing time. Marco loved making jokes which resulted in him getting hurt all throughout the mall.

Rachel and Alicia would squeal as they found there favorite stores. They would drag us in, dress us up, make us buy whatever it was before skipping merrily out the door with no bags while the rest of us poor saps got to carry all there bags plus our own.

The only time Ciara got excited to see a store is when she saw a necklace she just had to have or a sports store that had all the latest stuff. Her bags were the heaviest to carry but she carried her own plus some. I think she is using some of her panther strength.

We walked out the door only to find our bikes gone. Someone had stolen them. With no other choice we walked. Ciara was starting to have a hard time carrying all her bags so she made Rachel and Alicia carry some. Man can she get scary when she's mad. With a lighter load she practically bounced as she walked ahead of everyone.

"Its getting really late. I was supposed to be home a long time ago." Came Cassie's small but strong voice from the back of the group.

"Maybe we should cut through the construction site." Ciara suggested as we came to a stop in front of it.

_(Something's wrong...)_ Ciara whispered.

_(What?) _Ryan said.

_(In the air. Something's wrong... but something is telling me that we need to go to that construction site.)_ Ciara whispered.

"I think it's a good idea." Jake announced.

We continued to walk when Tobias just happened to look up at the sky.

"Look." Tobias whispered.

We all looked up and were immediately frightened. A UFO was coming at us. I look at Ryan as he began to smile. I look back up at the blue light that was coming for us.

_(Who are they?)_ I demand.

_(Andalites. They have come to help the humans as well. They know of our species...)_ The way he said that gave me the creeps.

I mean I keep forgetting I'm not human anymore. I'm a half snake half human thing that can change into other stuff. I mean I stay human looking all the time. I keep forgetting about my new true form... I can tell Alicia and Ciara are having the same thought I am. We aren't humans... We're Soflotain's. WE ARE SOFLOTAINS!

_(It would seem this Andalite is a prince if I recognize the ship correctly.)_ He continues as though he said nothing wrong.

_(Okay... I'm going to have to ask you about that some other time because I think were in trouble.)_ The ship had just crashed and Tobias had run out to help the "alien" though Ciara wasn't looking at what was going on the ground... No she was still looking at the sky at a red light.

_(Yeerks..)_ Rythin muttered.

_(May I join this conversation?)_ A new voice rang in our heads.

_(Uh sure Mr Andalite dude.)_ Ciara said warmly yet cautiously

_(My name is Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul.) _The voice said.

_(Nice to meet you Prince Elfangor. I just wish it was under better circumstances.)_ Ciara stepped forward to help the Andalite while we stayed behind.

See Elfangor was hurt badly. I think he is going to die at any second and yet he has something important to tell us. The others are all standing by Elfangor as he talked to them through thought-speech. He looks like a blue horse with a torso of a human with two stalk on top his head with eyes on top of them. He has a long deadly tail behind him with a blade or something attached. He has human looking eyes on his face and yet no mouth only slits for a nose.

_(Then I take it you know about the Yeerks.)_ He continued.

_(Yeah one of us was born Soflotain. The rest of us were born human.)_ Ciara secretly said.

_(Very well. I have given these humans the power to morph. I would suggest helping them and making your presence known only to them. They have not been yeerked.)_ Elfangor then looked up.

_(They come. Visser Three will kill me. Hold them back. Make sure they get away. I have explained what I can to them. Good luck my friends... Your going to need it. Now go! Run!)_ He screamed the last part.

We felt a wave of pain coming from him. I guess I hadn't noticed it before but I had been feeling his pain the whole time. His time is almost up.

_(We have to stay... We have to watch him die. As do the others. They need to see a yeerked being...)_ Ciara whispered as we hid behind a broken wall.

_(I agree.)_ Rythin said.

We sat there and watched as Visser Three, another Andalite, changed into a horrid monster who ate the Prince up. Other things came out of the ship the Visser had been on. Rythin explained to us what each species is while the Prince told everyone else what the aliens were.

Funny thing is... why haven't the others noticed that we had been standing there all this time and have not said a word? The other aliens that got off the ship were the Hork-Bajir-Controllers and the Taxxon-Controllers.

Hork-Bajir are usually very peaceful and yet they look so deadly with the blades sticking out at different body parts. They stand on two bent-back legs and have two very long arms. On each arm there are curved horn-blades growing out of the wrist and elbow. There are other blades at their bent-back knees, and two more blades at the end of their tails. They have feet like a Tyrannosaurus rex.

(**A/N** Part of that paragraph is taken from the book. I do not own it. Also the next two paragraphs I do not own.)

Taxxon are poor evil. They are like massive centipedes, twice as long as a grown man. So big around that if you tried to hug one, your arms wouldn't make it even halfway. Not that anyone would ever want to. They have dozens of legs that support the lower two thirds of their bodies. The top third is held upright, and there the rows of legs became smaller, with little lobster-claw hands.

Around the top of their disgusting tubular bodies are four eyes, each like a wiggling globule of Jell-O. And at the very end, pointing straight up in the air, is a round mouth, ringed by hundreds of tiny teeth.

Rythin muttered a silent pray to the fall prince. We watched all of it... Including the part where he seemed to be chewing in the mouth of Visser Three. We had already seen such horror back in the woods.

We silently picked up our bags and ran after the others. Everyone with tears in there eyes. Tobias seemed close to a breakdown. Why? I'm not sure even he knows. We ran to each of our own houses. Still carrying each others shopping bags but at the moment I'm sure no one cared.

I walk into my room and collapse onto my bed. Which is when I started thinking about what had happened. Then I remember what Ciara said... She had a feeling something bad was going to happen and that we needed to be there. Which makes me think... How did she know?

* * *

_KS:_ Well I hope you all liked the chapter. The Animorphs have been finally added to the story.

**Ciara:** What a way to begin...

_Alicia:_ Yeah...

_KS:_ Don't worry! Be Happy!

_**Both**_: Why?

**Ciara:** Now that they have been added that means that there are going to be more battles.

_KS:_ True... Which reminds me. The books are my guidelines. I will not follow every adventure but I will try to remain true to the books but I will be using my own words. I'm hoping to only have to look at the books. So if you have a problem with it I warned you now so don't make a big deal about it. Also the Animorphs may seem a little out of character. That is my only warning to all of you. I am aloud to change the story as much as I want or otherwise this wouldn't be a fanfic. Either that or it would be boring because you wouldn't be able to change anything. Now I'm rambling...

Damarion: I loved the chapter.

_Alicia:_ That's because you were the narrator.

Damarion: Sooo?

_Alicia:_ Sooo that's means of course you would love it.

Damarion: Ciara didn't like hers!

_KS:_ And there off... Well I hope you all liked the chapter. I plan to keep writing this for a while. Well I best be going. I'm supposed to be in bed... Gotta babysit... Oh and R&R! This is your favorite author saying Ciao!

_KS:_ P.S: Oh and in case you were wondering how Elfangor knew who they were... I'm going to go into detail about it in the next chapter. So save that question for then. Also I would like to add that Damarion is a vague person. He doesn't really go into detail. It was from his point of view so that's why it was written how it is. I will be going into that scene into more depth in the next chapter. So no complaining about that either. Thank ya! Ciao.


End file.
